


Forgiven

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Based onthispost bypotters-little-ferret[FuryFiction]It can found on my tumblrhere.





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucyverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/gifts).



It happened in the middle of the street. During one of Harry’s few visits to Diagon Alley, he happened upon Theodore Nott. He gladly took the opportunity to dismiss everyone else in order to talk to the Slytherin, as he wasn’t eager to spend his day writing autographs and putting up fake smiles. At first, Theo had seemed quite perplexed as to why _Harry_ would be talking to him, but the confused look was shortly thereafter changed into a smile that looked almost… smug. Harry didn’t think twice about it though, he was too busy making sure the other man knew that Harry no longer held any sort of condemnation to him. After that, the atmosphere got a lot lighter, and their conversation got easier as well. They talked about shared memories from professor Flitwick’s lessons in fourth year. They talked about people they both knew and what they liked conversely disliked about them. This went on all right until Theo brought up Draco Malfoy and it escalated into _that_. 

“What I don’t understand, though Harry,” Theo said, “is why you saved Draco from the fire. Why didn’t you leave him to die in the Room of Requirement? He didn’t deserve to be saved from there, you know that. _You_ of all people know that he was far from innocent even before the war started. So, really, you should’ve left him in there.”

The words made Harry’s blood boil. His entire world was shaking, flashing red. It took all his powers to keep himself from hexing the other man into oblivion and endless pain. With gritted teeth, he concentrated on clenching and unclenching his fists. Willing himself to calm down. It only worked halfway. The very second he felt sure he could control his body from throwing curses, he opened his mouth to yell out his thoughts to the man. _In the middle of the street of Diagon Alley_.

“What the actual fuck is that supposed to mean, Nott?! _Draco_ didn’t deserve any of what happened in the war. Well, nobody did, but Malfoy is a case of his own, due to his exposure to the dark side! What would you have done in his place? I know you know about his situation, so you know he was constantly under a death threat prevailing not only he himself but also his mother and father and godfather and I’m quite sure you yourself was among those who came along on the lists of victims Voldemort had if Draco failed to complete his part. And you claim that he should’ve died because of that? That he _deserved_ to die because he didn’t want those close to him to die because of him? Well, he certainly didn’t deserve that! And honestly, what did he have to do? Kill one man, who was planning on dying anyways? A man that had everything already planned out, and who wasn’t as good and pure as I might’ve thought? Let me tell you, I would’ve done the exact same thing as Draco did had I been in his position. Only, I probably would’ve proceeded with the action, while he did not because he is too goodhearted to really kill anyone! And you know what? I reckon you’re very glad that I’m alive and such so that I could kill Voldemort? I wouldn’t have been alive to do that hadn’t it been for Draco! First, he saved me while me and my friends were out in the cold, so I was kind of bound to save him in the fire - I owned him that - and second, if he hadn’t been alive when I went to the forest, I’m sure Narcissa would’ve killed me, so really, Draco Malfoy saved the world, not me. I know Draco wasn’t very… clear with what side he was on, but you know someone else that wasn’t? Someone who _died_ because he was rebelling against Voldemort behind his back? Regulus Black. He was the first one to discover about how Voldemort was still alive and he went on with trying to destroy him on his own. And so, not everyone that followed Voldemort was evil - some people, like Draco, simply didn’t have a choice! Then of course, there was this other thing that… kept me determined upon saving him… have you seen his face? And have you heard him laugh? I mean laugh as in a real, happy laugh? It’s a bloody brilliant sound and yeah… He's got more beauty and intelligence in his tiny fucking toe than you do in your entire body, Nott, and I’m sure you’re not so stupid as to think that I would let that go to waste, are you now?!”

Harry’s throat itched and he was in an urgent need of water when he at last silenced from his shouting row. Large crowds had gathered around them, though Harry didn’t notice them until now. It made him realize exactly what he had said, and he felt his face fiercely heat up, while his chest heaved visibly with each breath since it was somewhat difficult for him to get enough oxygen into his lungs. After a while - which felt like _ages_ to Harry - someone started to clap their hands. It caused several others to do the same and soon enough everyone was applauding and cheering. Merlin, this made Harry happy as it meant they they approved of his words. Maybe they would even accept his wish to forgive everyone and everything that happened in the war. Through the noise, came suddenly a voice.

“See, Draco, wasn’t that exactly what we told you?” It was Pansy Parkinson. Harry slowly turned towards her as she went to stand beside Theo, dragging a flustered Draco Malfoy with her. “He has since long forgiven you.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Harry asked, confused. He looked at Theo and noticed him smiling broadly.

“Well, Draco has had some problems believing us when we try to explain how you have forgiven us and that you’ve got other certain… thoughts about him as well.” Theo explained. “You wanting to talk to me, offered an opportunity for us to get you to say exactly that out in the open so that Draco could hear them. So thanks for that.” He winked then and patted Harry on the shoulder.

“Yeah, we kind of guessed this was what would happen if we got you worked up on the topic, though maybe a little bit less public and big…” Pansy added with a smile. 

“So this wasn’t even… oh, I’m sorry Theo… didn’t mean to make you look like a bad guy…” Harry said looking apologetic.

“’Tis quite alright.” he answered. “Now I believe you and Draco’s got some things to talk about so we’re gonna leave you at it. See ya, Drake.”

Both Slytherins left quickly so that Draco couldn’t follow them. Harry motioned for him to follow him and made a path towards a park nearby. Well there, they sat down on the grass and silently watched colorful birds and squirrels flying and running among the trees while they just enjoyed each other’s company. 

“Thank you,” Draco whispered a while later, his voice breaking at the end. In lack of words, Harry chose to show his thoughts and feelings rather than explaining them. Letting his fingers on his right hand run up over Draco’s arm, he got the blond to look up at him. When their eyes locked, he pulled him into a tight hug. Almost instantly, Draco answered the hug. Both men held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. And maybe that was the case - they didn’t get to find out if that it was though, because they never parted ways after that. From that day on, they stayed together. First as becoming closer friends, then as becoming more than friends and then as lovers (these steps floated together and happened during quite a short time). And until the very end they stayed together as marrieds. So basically, they lived happily through their lives and all was well.


End file.
